1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory pocket system that provides a means to store documents and/or electronic devices in a discreet manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Many travelers must carry documents such as passports and other important identifying papers while traveling. It is essential that these documents remain with the traveler while traveling especially when traveling outside their native country. Travelers and tourists are susceptible to pick pockets and other thieves who may steal these documents for unscrupulous purposes. Therefore it is essential that the traveler maintains these documents in a safe and secure manner. The common means of storing such documents may be in a pants pocket or purse, however such storage is easily susceptible to a pickpocket.
Further the use of electronic communication devices such as a cellular phone and in particular smart phones has flourished in the recent years. Smart phones are vastly used by a number of people and therefore various storage or transporting devices and carrying pouches have been developed to store and carry smart phones. The use of the smart phone is typically accomplished through touchscreens that are widely used on a number of smart phones that are presently on the market. Touch screens are also utilized on other portable electronic devices such MP3players or other media players. Consequently it would be advantageous to have a secure pocket to access the touch screen on a smart phone or other electronic device and in addition that could provide storage for documents, money, credit cards or other items in a secure position for a user.